


【授权翻译】What Holds A Ladder To A Wall?

by qingzhu0726



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingzhu0726/pseuds/qingzhu0726
Summary: 这是一篇翻译作品，已经获得作者授权，未经允许不得转载演绎原文标题：What Holds A Ladder To A Wall?作者：Chasing_Serenity本章地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615408/chapters/41720336





	1. Chapter1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一篇翻译作品，已经获得作者授权，未经允许不得转载演绎  
> 原文标题：What Holds A Ladder To A Wall?  
> 作者：Chasing_Serenity  
> 本章地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615408/chapters/41720336

Summary  
T-00型生化武器，或者大家都称它为“暴君”像个捕食者似的在R.P.D中尾随里昂，你在任何角落都能感受到他致命的气息。  
然而，很快这个菜鸟就会发现事情开始发展得和他想的不一样了。

Notes  
为了防止大家感到疑惑，故事发生在里昂第一次看到暴君的地方，也就是他从楼梯跌下来那里。

Chapter1  
里昂大声的喘息着，转动着漂亮的蓝眼睛，他抓着梯子的手拼命收紧，黑夜的雨只会让情况更糟糕。最后他还是松开了那个该死的梯子——事情怎么会发展成这个鬼样子？但是里昂没时间去深思熟虑了，他感觉自己和梯子一起向后倒去，他惊恐地看着墙上固定梯子的金属开始崩裂开来，看来他的受伤在所难免了。  
里昂知道继续抓着那年久失修的梯子也不会有什么好结果，于是他放手了，同时祈祷着墙上正在迸裂的金属装置别砸到他的脸上。当后背砸上地板时里昂还是从嘴里发出了呜咽，身体也因为疼痛不由自主的缩成一团，耳朵里充斥着金属装置重重砸到地板上的巨响。“老天。”里昂只希望周围没有该死的丧尸会注意到这里的动静，然后他尽力躲过了砸向他的梯子。  
小菜鸟儿花了好一阵子才缓过来，他侧躺蜷缩成一团，双眼紧闭，同时沉重的呼吸着，在冰冷的雨中微微颤抖，湿透的刘海黏在了他的脸上，但比起整理发型，此时躺在地上更适合他。  
里昂用胳膊肘把自己撑了起来，盯着冰冷渗透着雨水的地板，竖起耳朵仔细听着周围的动静，除了雨滴在地板上砸碎的声音，一切寂静。好极了，看来没“人”注意到他的小小失误，里昂摇摇晃晃的站了起来，当他看到横躺在地板上的梯子时不禁面露难色，他皱起眉头“该死！”  
好吧，看来短时间内他不能从这里回到警局了。里昂打开了手电，边走边把配枪上膛，他可不能停下。  
里昂决定往对面的方向前进，在靠近直升机坠毁点的地方停下了脚步。他用手遮住脸试图靠近一些好调查清楚。最终他无奈地发现，哪怕这是个很冷的雨夜，直升机燃烧的火焰散发的巨大热量也让他无法近身。他注意到了身边的管道，里昂几乎不假思索的扳下了杠杆，然而水却从另一根管子喷涌而出，几乎溅到了他的制服上。里昂受挫地舔舔嘴唇。  
里昂把这个看作一个考验，他走向他左边的门，走进了直升机坠毁的那个走廊，他立刻注意到了那堆熊熊燃烧的火焰。可以让他重回警局的走廊被沉重的金属机身和火焰截断了。好极了，假如他要回到警局就得先想办法让水流到那根正好断在火焰上方的管子里去。这办法令人生疑的便利，但是在这种情况下完全可行。  
金发小伙子回到室外，走进楼梯间，事情在他听到一些不太和谐的声音之前都很顺利。里昂在楼梯尽头放慢了脚步，像他的警察同事们那样竖起耳朵。他可以听到那种像狗一样从喉咙滚动出的低沉的咆哮——门上剧烈的撞击声肯定不是来自幸存者的。看来让他难堪的滑倒不是没人注意到——还是说这些操蛋的家伙只是嗅到了他身上的味道？  
小伙子一步一步靠近，他的一只手臂用专业的持枪姿势举起了配枪，跨过了握着手电的那只，神情肃穆。他快速扫视了他的左边，注意到了改变管道走向的装置，但是门上剧烈又暴躁的撞击声可不允许他再目不转睛地盯着装置了。他扳下枪的击锤，后槽牙咬紧摩擦“来吧……”  
几乎与此同时地，两只丧尸猛地撞开了门，一男一女，都有披着腐烂不堪的皮肤，瞪着他们的死人眼。他们突然像复活了似的用丧尸能跑出的最大速度冲向里昂，但是和一个大活人比起来还是慢了不少。  
里昂朝其中一个丧尸头上快速开了三枪，男性丧尸砰地倒在地上后仍然挣扎着向里昂爬去，腐败的嘴唇吐出不甘的呜咽。出于节省子弹的目的，里昂抽出了求生小刀，在女性丧尸向他猛地扑去时灵活地向旁边一闪，在丧尸抓住他的肩膀前把小刀扎进了她——它——的头部。它倒下前发出了一声像哭泣似的声音，但仍然绝望的试图再咬金发小伙子的小腿一口，不过很快就趴下再无声息，加入了它另一个彻底死去的同伴。  
“呼……”里昂看着它们，把小刀从女性丧尸的头颅上拔下来，看到腐臭血液顺着刀刃滴下时还是忍不住干呕起来。解决完碍事的家伙，他把注意力重新放到管道的改向装置上，他把停留在“右”的杠杆扳向了“左”，难题解决了，他向坠机的方向满意的点点头。“希望这样会奏效。”  
原路返回，里昂再次扳下水管的开关，这一次水从火焰上方的断口涌出，阻止了肆虐的火焰。里昂松了口气，走进着通向走廊的门，他终于可以逃离令人恼火的雨水和寒冷了。他关上身后的门，靠在门上休息一会，闭上双眼。今晚他仿佛是在进行地狱观光之行——只要稍微掉以轻心，这趟旅程就有去无回。  
他重重叹了口气，里昂把自己从门上撑起，他知道自己要是坐下，他的疲惫会像树根一样牢牢缠着自己不让他再站起来。他向直升机走去，欣慰地看到火焰已经消失殆尽。完美，他可以从直升机的尾翼下钻过去从而回到警局。  
至少这是他想要的。  
金发男人猛地停下了他向直升机走去的脚步，他的呼吸几乎同时停止了，原本疲惫不堪的双眼瞬间充满恐惧，一切都发生在他看到一个穿着黑色大衣的“男人”毫不费力的把直升机推到一边。顺着手电的灯光看去，里昂已经经历了地狱般的夜晚，但是在看清来这个男人——巨人后还是感到毛骨悚然，“他”戴着一顶黑色的船帽，穿着几乎和黑夜融为一体的黑大衣。放在平时，里昂会毫不留情地嘲笑这样古板的穿着，但面对一个能用一只手轻松推动那该死的直升飞机的巨人他可笑不出来。  
当空洞、灰白的眼睛和碧蓝双眼对视时小菜鸟儿浑身僵硬，他仿佛被男人的目光钉在了地上。里昂这时才注意到男人的脸是多丑陋，那是一张苍白，皮肤粗糙沟壑纵横的脸，一张仿佛经历过大火的蹂躏的脸。  
不，这不是可不是什么“男人”！管他是什么鬼东西，它正径直走向里昂，眼里闪烁着嗜血的凶光。  
“我的上帝！”  
正如里昂想的那样，他没时间犹犹豫了，他必须赶紧离开这个鬼地方，那家伙沉重吓人而又紧追不舍的脚步声几乎使里昂的胃被恐惧塞满。他踹开通向室外的门，突然惊恐地意识到，他他妈能躲到去哪？直升机那里？！梯子——  
里昂滑了一跤，当他重重倒地时，他发现自己惊慌得甚至无法再次爬起。  
雨仍然在下。  
当里昂感觉有东西粗暴无情地抓住他的腿并且试图把他向反方向拖时奋力挣扎起来，金发小伙子把手臂挡在脸前，眼泪夺眶而出，在看到袭击者的眼睛后不停扭动着试图逃脱，他的手绝望地在地上乱抓，试图离那该死的东西远一些  
他想重新找到他的配枪，但是一只有力的大手抢先捏住了他的喉咙，当他被猛地举到空中时呼吸变得急促起来。里昂使劲瞪着那家伙，惊讶地发现它那双瞪大的灰蒙蒙的双眼中并没有像其他丧尸那样对鲜血和人肉的渴望，取而代之的是……别的什么东西……  
“放……放开我！！”  
他的要求果不其然被无视了。里昂开始因为缺氧而感到头晕，在他挣扎扭动时不停发出咳嗽声，双腿试图踢到钳制住他的东西，眼皮越来越重。不——不要！！他得从这个怪物的控制中逃脱！！他必须和克莱尔回合！他还要帮她找到她哥哥！——然后逃离这个梦魇！  
年轻男人没注意到那家伙的另一只手，它紧紧的抓住了他的屁股，重重的揉捏起来，里昂的腿因为这个动作蹬动得更无力了。情况越来越糟糕了，里昂突然想起挂在他腰带上的闪光手雷。他腾出一只手，摸索到那颗救命的手雷，手指颤抖着把保险栓拔掉，闭着眼睛把手雷扔到了那个大家伙脚下。当“那个男人”把他举得更近一些的时候里昂已经在失去意识的边缘，这时他惊讶地发现那致命的钳制消失了，他被抱了起来。  
这轻松的感觉并没有持续多久，闪光手雷爆炸了，里昂感觉自己被猛地松开然后狠狠地撞到地面。他剧烈地咳嗽起来，发现在几乎窒息而死之后他的双腿根本无法站起，但他很快回过神来，注意到了那个之前掐着他脖子的生物单膝跪在雨中，用手捂着自己的眼睛。  
里昂晃晃悠悠地站起，快速绕过“男人”再以冲刺的速度跑回室内，没有直升飞机的尾翼挡路让他动作快了不少，他跑过走廊重新回到警局。这时他才注意到自己有多虚弱又有多疲惫——但他没有停下休息，这儿暂时没有丧尸，也没有“舔食者”——显然他之前找到的文件这样称呼这些怪物——来阻止他前进，他想要尽可能地远离那个大家伙，越远越好！  
但是无论他怎么不知疲倦地往前跑，都能感受到来自那家伙的压迫感和恐惧。他也隐约知道，这不会是最后一次见到它。


	2. chapter2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一篇翻译作品，已经获得作者授权，未经允许不得转载演绎  
> 原文标题：What Holds A Ladder To A Wall?  
> 作者：Chasing_Serenity  
> 本章地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615408/chapters/41720336

Chapter notes：  
感谢你们有爱的评论！我全都看完了——我从未想过会得到这样的反馈，老实说这样的文是很难写的，可是我会尽力的。  
Chapter2追捕：  
真令人作呕，丧尸的头在里昂面前炸得粉碎，血液飞溅到了他的脸上，剩下的身体慢慢滑落瘫软到地上。如果这番景象有哪里能让里昂略感欣慰的话，至少他回到警局里了。今晚最幸运的事就是他没失去他的W-870，而里昂也必须更加小心——要是他搞砸了，那他就得领着一群跟屁虫似的舔食者穿过整个警察局，这时他现在最不想要的东西。  
里昂的脚步在腐烂的尸体前顿了一下，但是看都没看它一眼就转身继续向走廊前进。他的手电坚持不懈地在黑夜中为他提供一点点奢侈的光明。在这样安静的环境中，里昂必须尽可能地轻手轻脚，现在任何一点引人注目的想法都是多余的。在和那个大家伙不期而遇后他就意识到自己可不是这场游戏的主宰者——或者叫它“暴君”，从他找到的警局内部资料看来他们是这样称呼它的。那玩意刚在监狱里杀了人——那个叫“本”的记者，这名字是从艾达那知道的。当时的情景把里昂吓坏了……暴君用强壮的臂力捏碎了记者的头，就像压扁一个啤酒罐子那么轻松，然后它把直升飞机推到了一遍，又表现得像那堆废铁没有几千磅那么重。  
现在只有一个问题：它为什么没对里昂做同样的事？  
金发小子被那家伙的仁慈对待困扰了好一段时间，他早就该变成一具头颅破碎骨骼断裂的尸体——当然了，他并不想这样。他被暴君掐着脖子时感到的那种恐惧可是前所未有的，里昂甚至在一瞬间觉得这就是他的末日。但是，它似乎只是想把他掐晕过去而已，除此之外没别的想法。那家伙是那么的强壮，明明可以直接拧碎他的颈椎然后扯断他的气管。如果暴君真的要杀他，里昂早就会变成一摊混合着碎骨的烂肉，和那些死在身边的丧尸比起来好不到哪去。  
所以，它为什么没杀掉他？  
里昂只是个初出茅庐的小菜鸟儿，不是什么经验丰富的老手。是什么东西阻止了暴君——它克制了杀掉里昂的冲动。里昂身上带着它想要的东西？还是说里昂知道什么它想知道的？或者更糟，它只是想看里昂痛苦挣扎的样子——像只毛茸茸的金黄小鸡崽儿一样，这个怪物是想在里昂死去前玩一把虐待狂游戏吗？年轻人说不出个所以然，说真的，他也不想知道原因。里昂只想找到克莱尔然后在地狱使者再次出现前逃离这个鬼地方。  
里昂的脚步猛地刹住，有个丧尸终于打破了窗户滚了进来。里昂举起手中的枪，缓慢的，一步一步地退后。“狗娘养的！”瞄准。但是一种刺耳的咯咯声让他仿佛被浇了桶冰水似的迅速定在原地。操……是那些的该死舔食者，它们的出现使里昂的处境更加不利。里昂向右望去，瞥到了趴在他身边墙上的一双利爪，但里昂在看清之前就被粗暴的扑倒了在地上。操！里昂现在知道了当舔食者发现他的位置之后就不应该继续呆在那这个活命小窍门，它们是瞎子，但是却强壮又迅捷，不像那些迟钝的丧尸；比如那只从窗子外翻进来的丧尸还在试图站起来。  
舔食者的爪子扎进了里昂的肩膀，那层薄薄的警察制服可挡不住尖利的指甲。里昂大声尖叫了起来，他忍着肩膀上传来的剧痛曲起腿试图把身上的野兽踹下去，把手中的枪挡在怪物血肉模糊的脸和他的之间。那生物似乎有用不完的力气，它大声嘶嘶地喘着气，口水糊了里昂一脸，血盆大口距离里昂只有几英寸，散发着令人作呕的味道。几尺之外的丧尸终于站了起来，开始晃晃悠悠地向纠缠不清的人和兽挪动，死气沉沉的眼睛瞪着他。丧尸跪在了里昂的头上方，它可不会被舔食者吓到。  
里昂试着把枪管对准舔食者的头，孤注一掷地扣动了扳机，但是子弹擦着怪物的脸射了出去，舔食者一愣，重新大声咆哮起来，在把里昂生吞活剥之前，它的指甲又刺得更深了一些。  
“啊啊！”里昂紧紧闭上眼睛，转动他的脖子把脸扭过一边去，延长自己成为舔食者的夜宵前的每一秒。丧尸扑倒在了里昂的身侧，双手攥紧了他的背心，看来这家伙也想在舔食者吃掉他时分一杯羹。  
里昂打了一个寒颤，因为他听到熟悉的沉重脚步踏上木地板上的声音离他们越来越近，然后睁开了他的双眼，看到暴君就站在舔食者的脑袋旁边，把它和丧尸一起一拳打进了墙壁，两只怪物瞬间毙命。里昂看着发生的一切，不住地发抖，他看到舔食者的脑袋不见了，它的组织和丧尸的糊成一团，从墙上滑落，现在它们只是一摊血肉模糊的尸体了。  
金发小子急促的喘着，把他的配枪紧紧抱在胸口，注意到原本笼罩他的明亮月光瞬间消失了，取而代之的是俯视着他的、带着压迫感的黑影。  
里昂惊恐地盯着罩在他上方的黑影，当他感到一双手抓起他的背心时把头缩进肩膀，然后他被粗鲁的扔到了肩膀上。让里昂没想到的是他的配枪在被抓到之后就被“男人”抢走然后扔到了一边。像之前那样，小菜鸟把手伸向了他的腰带——他还有一个手雷，还有一把手枪——或者随便什么能再次让他逃脱暴君控制的东西。然而，暴君似乎早就预料到他会这么干，于是抓住了那根挂着全部武器的腰带，粗暴地把它从年轻人的身体上剥离下来。  
里昂做了个鬼脸，在被这样抓着的时候仍然保持绅士可不太现实，然后绝望地看到自己的腰带被扔在了配枪旁边。什么！！这东西他妈的干了什么！！  
里昂懊恼的呻吟了一声——但是这样也不能完全打败他。他摸到了绑在他腿上的小刀，毫不犹豫地拔出来，刺向抱着他的那只手。里昂期待的事发生了——逃脱——暴君松开束缚，里昂落到了地上。他几乎是立刻行动起来，没像上次那样犹豫，而是立刻逃离了暴君身边，连滚带爬的跑下楼梯——路上的丧尸和舔食者都死了，没人阻止他。  
操！里昂现在一无所有。武器，解密装置，急救用品——所有的一切都在他的腰带和后腰包上。他刚刚用掉了仅存的一把小刀，如果他想活下去，他必须向远离这些东西的方向拼命地跑。在他甩掉那个紧追不放的大块头之后他又必须尽快返回那里，而现在里昂还能听到它在跟在他屁股后面。  
里昂注意到了不远处的一间房间，他撞了进去，狠狠地关上背后的门。他靠在门上喘着气，同时疲惫地观察着这间被血液装点的房间，但当他看清房间布局之后心却沉了下来。  
死路一条。  
除了他背后的门以外没有任何出路。里昂不住地战栗，这时他在突然注意到他左边的墙上有一扇破碎的窗，那扇窗通向的是他刚刚跑过的那个走廊。想从这里逃走的可能性不大，但是没准可以骗过暴君，如果他够快的话。  
没时间浪费了，里昂跑向窗边的一个木质平台，爬了上去，试图把平台当成一个支撑点好让他爬过窗子。菜鸟感到他的胃因为恐惧而下坠，他的动作在听到暴君破门而入的声音之后全部僵住了。里昂开始拼命挣扎，疯狂摆动着双腿想爬上去，就要到了——  
“不！等等！！”太晚了。巨大的手抓住他的腿开始把他往下拖。里昂不想放弃，他的手扔紧紧地扣着平台，手指被破碎的玻璃划破，但是身体离窗口还有一段距离。“啊……”一声痛苦的呻吟从他颤抖的双唇中滑出，身体开始坠落，暴君的另一只手立刻牢牢抱住了他的腰。  
里昂腰又一次被暴君抱住，感觉像是永远不会放开那种——但是里昂还在继续他的斗争，他的手还扒着平台，拒绝放弃。暴君开始反方向拉扯他，菜鸟警察试图继续抓着通向生存出口的平台，但他的手还是渐渐松开，在发现平台开始因为大力拉扯而碎裂之后，他的心脏绝望地剧烈跳动起来。  
里昂知道现在做什么也没用了。  
他最终被暴君拖离了平台，甚至在他松手的那一瞬间平台上的木头都崩裂成了小块。里昂凝视着自己的手，不断从伤口中涌出的鲜血昭示了刚才他使了多大的劲。他攥紧了拳头，现在他完完全全被暴君抓着了，绝望地悬在地面上。它抓得那么的紧，里昂几乎不能正常呼吸了；没准这就是暴君想要的效果。  
然而，他的血液循环还是正常的。  
里昂开始不停地扭动挣扎——他试着踢腿，双手乱抓，推——同时在暴君准备把他带到某个只有鬼知道的地方时放声尖叫，但那家伙对里昂坚持不懈地抵抗视而不见。“操你妈的！放开我！啊啊啊！”里昂咆哮着，仍然不放弃求生，而对他的抵抗吸引了多少丧尸的注意却毫不在意。那些丧尸盯着他们的眼神饿得发绿，蹒跚地跟着抱着大餐的暴君。至于暴君，它可比那些丧尸大多快多了，甩掉它们轻而易举。  
被用这样难受的姿势扛着可让人不太高兴，里昂觉得他的血液都倒流到大脑里了，他噙满泪水的双眼表示了他有多难受又有多累。身体因为耗费了太多体力而抽搐，他的努力全是白费劲。他的希望，他的目的地——伴随着每一次绵软无力的挥拳和踢腿——越来越远了。  
老天，他真的太累了。  
突然，里昂感觉到一条长长的、湿湿的带子缠住了他的腰，用非人的力量把他拖离了暴君的桎梏。暴君第一次发出了真正意义上的声音——一种低沉的、被惹恼的声音，就像它的力量那样不自然。暴君阴沉着脸转身寻找是谁把金发小子从它怀里偷走。  
里昂，气喘吁吁地躺在地上，低头看着腰间的新枷锁，撑起头想看看是谁——或者是什么——把他拖走了。然后他看到了一只恶臭的，还在发出震耳欲聋尖叫的舔食者；正把自己的利爪悬在里昂的喉咙上。真棒——看来不只有丧尸被里昂吸引了。  
这到底什么时候才是个头。  
气管被阻塞，喉咙就要被大爪子撕开。里昂咬紧牙关，然后快速、用力地把手肘砸进了舔食者畸形的脸里。他真他妈受够了。他感觉自己就像一块被狼群抢来抢去的肉。  
又一次的，里昂身上的重量突然消失了，年轻人避免和暴君对视，而对方正抓着舔食者的头把它举到空中。不消一会，舔食者的头颅就变成了一块混合着骨头和血的肉团。而里昂的动作可不能比他刚才那样粗暴对待舔食者更快了，他快逃不动了。  
里昂的大声喘气，眼睛里都是泪水，他的身体经历了刚才那么多碰撞之后一定多了不少瘀伤。然后趁着暴君不注意，菜鸟紧紧抓住他受伤的肩膀，开始痛苦万分地、一瘸一拐地前进，同时身后响起舔食者的尸体被甩到地上的声音，而他的心脏在听到暴君准备再次追击声音时跳得快要让他猝死了。  
“呃呃！”  
金发小伙子吓了一大跳，眼睛瞪圆。暴君咆哮起来，情况不妙。  
他现在可一无所有——他需要武器，需要解密道具，还需要睡觉，他他妈的快累到猝死了。  
堪堪避过几只试图抓住他啃一口的丧尸，里昂径直跑向他丢了武器的地方。这路程可不短，他甚至不知道能不能成功。  
不——他不能停下。他必须做到。  
找到克莱尔。他必须找到并且帮助克莱尔，克莱尔……  
想到女孩子友善的脸，里昂感觉自己的之前的信心回来了，他的决心战胜了绝望。里昂跑过狭窄的走廊，躲过手臂乱挥的丧尸们，它们的呻吟离得越来越远，这下它们可伤不到他。  
又躲过一只伸向他后背的脏手后，里昂欣慰地发现自己离暴君越来越远了，他也发现大家伙想穿过那群丧尸可不像他那么容易，那群丧尸对暴君而言就像碍事的麻雀。里昂从来没那么感谢过丧尸，但现在还不是感恩的时候；他还在地狱里而不是感恩节餐桌边上。  
里昂觉得现在最好找个地方躲起来。他的耐力不允许他一直跑下去，他又快精疲力竭了。他尽可能快的跑过每个拐角，试图跑出暴君的的视野，里昂突然将视线锁定在三具尸体上——看起来是早些时候出自他手的。  
里昂甚至不愿意细想这个计划到底行不行的通，他赶紧躺在地上屏住呼吸，以免被腐烂的尸体熏晕过去。然后费力地把身边沉重地尸体掀起来盖在自己身上——完全不在乎这会不会让他的伤口感染发炎，或者让他染上什么疾病。里昂只在乎能不能逃出生天。  
里昂闭上双眼，竖起耳朵，现在他只能听到暴君沉重的脚步声。  
别抖了，我求求你，坚持一下  
脚步声越来越近，然后在他藏身之处的旁边停下。  
周围突然安静下来。死寂的空气变得紧张起来，里昂在心里希望随便哪个神或者什么超自然生物可以听到他的祈祷——求求你让那个该死的杂种马上离开这里！  
快走吧，我不在这，走吧，当我求你了！  
里昂抱着自己的肩膀，控制自己的呼吸，然后他几乎用上了每一丝力气来抑制自己听到暴君终于离开了死人堆，去别的地方寻找小警察时的欢呼雀跃。  
哪怕暴君已经离开很久了，它的脚步声早已捕捉不到。里昂依旧保持着绝对的安静和静止，他只能用嘴进行呼吸，他不想闻到他身上盖着的尸体发出的腐臭味。  
里昂终于动了，轻轻把他身上的尸体推了下去，坐了起来，手放在完全脱力的腿上。今晚第一次，里昂允许自己休息一下并且好好思考，他接下来要做什么？那家伙不会放过他的——它一直跟着里昂，它想要里昂的某些东西，而里昂要是在什么时候知道了是什么的话，那估计就是他完蛋的时候。  
里昂闭上双眼，捏了捏他的鼻梁，然后深呼吸了几口，晃了晃脑袋试图清空思绪。“老天……”他低语道，靠着墙滑下，他身体里的一部分快停止工作了——当然只是休息而已。  
但他还不能停下。里昂得找回他的武器，和他的腰带。在这鬼地方没了武器根本没法活。克莱尔没准需要他——里昂和布拉纳中尉说过他不会让他失望的。他不能承受失败的后果，他得找到出路，他必须成功，不计任何代价。  
四肢还在颤抖，里昂站了起来，在他的眼睛再一次闭起来之前又做了一个深呼吸，握紧了拳头。  
是时候继续前进了  
Chapter end notes：  
哦里昂，事情只会越来越糟，我亲爱的。


	3. chapter3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一篇翻译作品，已经获得作者授权，未经允许不得转载演绎  
> 原文标题：What Holds A Ladder To A Wall?  
> 作者：Chasing_Serenity  
> 本章地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615408/chapters/41720336

Chapter Notes：  
如果有人想知道的话，这章发生在游戏中艾达的部分。  
Chapter 3:领地  
“我已经抵达设施的外围，这里应该就是亚妮的藏身处。”  
穿着红旗袍的女子保持安静以听清她的联络员的指示，唇角勾起微笑，她一边仔细听着一边轻轻向前走，深棕色的眼睛里看不出波澜。  
“如果她不在这里，那就肯定是在NEST。”  
她停下脚步，继续听取下一步指示。艾达转头向她来的那个方向，继续她漫无目的地踱步。  
“如果真的是这样，我会呼叫撤离。”  
通讯器的电流干扰声在艾达终止对话后停了下来，她的目光落在了丧失意识的虚弱的里昂身上。她把自己卡其色的风衣留给了他——怕他着凉而已，这儿的空气阴冷又潮湿；再说了，这也是她唯一能给这个勇敢帮她挡子弹的小菜鸟儿做的。  
或者说是“愚蠢地帮她挡子弹”，她还是把这个行为定义为愚蠢。  
虽说里昂的行为挺让艾达的感动的，但她隐约为这个鲁莽的男孩感到不安，她可不能在呆在这等着里昂醒过来，她必须继续进行追踪亚妮的任务，还得拿到G病毒的样本。  
清洗包扎伤口是这时她能给菜鸟儿最好的礼物；他呆在这很安全，至少可以撑到她任务完成或者里昂重新恢复意识。不过在艾达看来，后者的可能更大。  
艾达把注意力放到手头上的任务上，艾达看着她右手边那部早已停运的电梯，眯起眼睛。“你躲得过初一，可躲不过十五，亚妮。”  
没时间浪费了，艾达掏出电磁场探测仪，调试完毕后开始搜索哪些线路是她可以黑进去的。现在是工作时间。  
黑进阻挡她前进道路的风扇系统对她而言就是小儿科，那些试图挡路的丧尸早也很快被艾达解决，她的动作显然比亚妮预期的快得多。  
“找到你了！”  
柏金女士还不明白她的对手是谁。艾达露出了狡猾的微笑，停下自己的脚步然后抬手瞄准，她看着亚妮穿过一扇玻璃屏障门，走进另一间房间，亚妮还不知道艾达在暗处监视着她的每一个动作。艾达把手上的武器放下，她还是决定找到更确切更明显的证据好威胁亚妮，需要更多对她有利的东西。  
“你从来都那么擅长逃跑，亚妮，但还得加把劲。”  
艾达继续前进，她移动得又轻又慢，手枪已经上膛，随时准备击发。她走进亚妮之前进的那件房间，试着继续跟踪她——但是她突然停下来脚步然后立刻蹲伏在地板上，因为她听到了一阵意料之外的声音，是一种沉重脚步跺在金属地板上的声音。她沮丧地皱皱眉然后轻轻靠在墙上，把自己隐藏在窗子的视野之外。她立刻知道是什么才会发出这种沉重的声音，它这是在发泄。  
“打不死的杂种，不是吗？”她轻声自言自语道，感谢上帝她刚刚隐藏了自己的踪迹，那声沉重的跺脚代表有什么事发生了。艾达等了一会，又等了一会，一直等到听到暴君重新开始走动并且脚步声消失在另一个方向为止。她松了一口气，这时才发现自己把手枪攥得多紧，身体也进入了备战状态。她还是保持安静，除非她想带着暴君一起追踪亚妮。艾达撅起嘴，摇了摇头，至少它已经往相反的方向走了，她也希望不要再次看到这家伙。  
一个想法使艾达不寒而栗，恐惧瞬间经血管流过全身。等等……  
“里昂……”她喃喃自语道，不禁大惊失色。艾达甚至来不及多想——她的任务瞬间被她抛到脑后。而身体径直冲向她来的那个方向，暴君就是从这里离开的。艾达说不出为什么——为什么突然把那个菜鸟的生命看得比自己的任务还重。里昂不应该出现在这个地方，更别说和她一起趟这趟浑水。那个白痴非得拿身体帮她挡子弹，而现在又要在最脆弱的时候面对那个该死的东西。  
“该死，里昂！”艾达咒骂道，她阴沉着脸冲回她刚刚经过的房间，跑过最初经过的风扇系统，她甚至不在乎她弄出了多大的动静，再说了她就是想让暴君听到，让它注意到她，来追她。最好能让暴君分心然后再打倒它，而不是让它伤害昏迷的、无助的里昂。  
艾达的眉毛在焦虑中皱成一团，她终于快跑到她黑进风扇系统的那个房间，高跟鞋在通向那里的台阶上咔嗒作响，一个想法渐渐在她心中浮现。她注意到自己……什么也没听到。最后，她小心地推开房间的门，眯着眼睛谨慎地检查这间房间，她的目光锁定在房间另一头的管道入口上，她不久前就是在那里黑进系统并且使风扇爆炸的。  
暴君不在这儿。  
艾达本应该从一开始就一直听得到那玩意的脚步，别忘了她的动作可比暴君要快得多。  
穿着高跟鞋跑步对女人来说可不是什么难事。  
艾达若有所思的哼了一声，当她走进房间时不禁握紧拳头，枪还在手里。她关上身后的门，没发出一点声音，决定至少确保那家伙真的没找到里昂并且里昂也完好无损再继续任务，虽然她还是有些怀疑事情是不是像她想的那样，但现在完全没必要为了印证她的担心是错的而完整地跑完这条路路。  
女人陷入了沉思——它显然没往这边走，然后呢？她真的只是在恐慌地浪费了自己的时间吗？它还能去哪里？  
气氛突然变得紧张起来，艾达立刻环视四周并且把枪切换成自动模式。突然，暴君沉重的脚步声随着被破坏的门在艾达身边炸响，暴君怒视着着她。这个混球其实一直在跟着她？！还是说它只是听到了自己像个疯子一样上蹿下跳的声音然后跟了上来？或者它只是耐心的呆在这里等着艾达自投罗网，就因为它知道她会这么做？这个混蛋是否真的像她想的那么狡猾，那些猜想让艾达瞬间紧张起来。  
可能是艾达太过于自信；她刚刚像个傻子一样领着暴君来找自己，而这全都是因为她一门心思在乎小警察的安危。等这事儿过去了她一定要给里昂一点教训，毋庸置疑。  
但她还是对一些事情感到困惑，有什么不对劲……  
或者说暴君是故意不理她只是为了让她跟上去？还是它知道艾达躲在那间房子里然后想把她引出来？它是早就跟着艾达，然后呢？突然决定离开？难道它真的认为艾达走的是另一边？  
不对，这家伙要比其他丧尸聪明得多——暴君不是那种没脑子的丧尸，而且和她比起来在使诈这方面上还更胜一筹。那么它刚才就这样单纯的离开实在不合逻辑。  
这些都是它的策略，对吗？艾达眯起眼睛，心里打起算盘——她在思考自己的下场。这家伙是不是在引诱她出来——那它又是凭什么觉得自己能成功地引出艾达？凭什么它认为艾达在被它无视之后一定会跟上来？是里昂吗？暴君在用搜索里昂这件事来恐吓她？它知道里昂和她待在一起？还是说它想一网打尽——一石二鸟？  
艾达摇了摇头，呼了口气。不管是什么原因让暴君出现在这里，现在她都得先解决这个大麻烦。  
“你可比看起来聪明多了，弗莱迪。（注1）”艾达幽默地评价道，她的视线追随着暴君的脑袋，然后对着它连开了几枪。这当然不能阻挡暴君的脚步，反而让艾达在暴君步步紧逼时感觉到恐惧沉甸甸地坠着自己的胃。她想逃过这东西的魔爪，但这注定是一场苦战。  
暴君狠狠向艾达踢去，假如艾达接下这一脚那么她必死无疑，但幸好艾达和里昂比起来足够灵活也足够小巧，她会好好给暴君上一课。短发女子轻松躲过这一击然后冲向出口，出口的门已经被暴君简单粗暴的开门方式破坏得整个儿从框上脱落下来。艾达现在只想把暴君引到远离里昂的地方然后再好好收拾它。希望亚妮还沉浸在逃脱的喜悦中而没有注意到这里的动静。  
艾达再一次瞄准暴君的头，一边倾泻更多子弹，一边慢慢向门外移动，仍然保持冷静和镇定。“来吧，大家伙，想找点乐子吗？”她甚至甜甜地微笑着，发出邀请，但是眼里闪动着狡猾的光。  
然而，艾达突然停了下来，她皱着眉抬起头，她看到暴君向房间的另一端走去，然后把一块巨大的废铁挪到一边……  
想用这个挡着我是吗？  
艾达疑惑地眨眨眼。  
“什么——？喂！嘿！！”艾达大叫道，跑向房间另一边然后用身体的一侧狠狠撞向挡住门口的废铁，甚至让铁块移动了几分。  
它……它刚刚把自己关在了房间外面？！  
艾达用上她全身的力气去推那块挡着她去路的废铁，暴君那令人不安的脚步声从风扇系统的那一段消失了，而艾达的身体已经失去了大脑的控制，她像一块木头一样站在废铁前。她终于得出了一个可怕的结论。  
那家伙是冲里昂来的。  
艾达不知道原因——她不知道小警察哪里吸引了暴君，但是里昂显然就是它的目标，而艾达还带着这混蛋找到了里昂。所以她的推测是正确的。暴君计划了一切，它愚弄了艾达并且让她像个傻子似的带路，暴君相信艾达会帮它找到里昂的方向。它知道小警察之前一直和艾达呆在一起而且现在中弹了，知道它至少需要艾达把它带到里昂的位置——而艾达还真的那么做了。  
暴君甚至在他们进到下水道之后还在监视他们？跟踪他们的每一步行动？  
艾达为这个认知低低地咆哮了一声，如果她不赶快挪开这个该死的铁块，她都不确定自己能不能再见那个菜鸟一面。  
“呃啊啊啊！”她大声喘着气，眼睛紧紧闭上。皮肤在一次又一次的施力下变成了鬼魅似的白色——她不肯放弃。然后，艾达感觉到铁块动了，她的心在看到铁板被推开的一条小缝后狂跳起来，她做到了——她必须继续。如果她——  
艾达再次大声咆哮起来，最后她还是想方设法把铁板推开了一条只能让她堪堪钻过的小缝，她长长地舒了一口气。艾达在钻过金属和暴露的墙体之间时甚至刮破了她裸露的皮肤，但是她完全不在乎，那家伙现在极有可能正和里昂呆在一起。但在她内心深处不禁希望里昂这时醒了过来，然后被暴君吓得不愿意再像只走丢的小狗狗一样跟着她并且赶紧从这里滚出去，这也是为了他好。  
她知道自己有多想赶紧跑过去，艾达小心翼翼但依旧快速地走向里昂的方向——她轻而易举地把自己轻巧的身体拉了上去，然后熟练地爬上了破旧的管道。她用踩着高跟时允许的最快速度通过这条管道，当走到尽头时她再一次准备面对意想不到的“惊喜”而进入状态。  
她把自己光裸的背部贴上墙壁，脊背上的伤不能阻止她拯救里昂的步伐。艾达已经走到管道的尽头了，她把自己的枪举到脸颊旁，缓缓吸了一口气并闭上双眼，里昂就在她的下方，依靠在她右边的墙上。她听不到暴君的声音，也听不到里昂的——但是她还是在心里设想了所有糟糕的结局。  
她太迟了，她在路上花了太多时间，她失败了，里昂已经——  
艾达稳住自己然后慢慢探出头，她颤抖的目光扫视四周然后定格在里昂躺着的那个角落。  
艾达对这她看到一幕一点准备都没有。  
在她视线所及之处，是暴君，单膝跪在依旧无意识的里昂面前。暴君在——？它被手套包裹的手悬在里昂的脸的上方，皮革覆盖的手指伸到菜鸟的脖子上——里昂的脖子在这样的对比下显得那么的纤细。艾达收紧握枪的手，紧得不能再紧。  
它像抚摸爱人那样抚摸着金发男孩的脸。它空洞的，死气沉沉的眼睛里倒映着里昂的睡颜，暴君的另一只手温柔地拂过小菜鸟儿的刘海。艾达突然感到一阵恶心，她的表情现在一定很好看。  
毫无预兆地，暴君收回手，然后迅速把两只大手放到里昂腋下，轻松地把他抱了起来。好像里昂没有重量一样，然后把小伤员扔上肩膀。这些举动吓得艾达立刻跳出她藏身的管道。她咬紧牙关并且重新振作精神，从管道落到地面上，红色的身影和高跟鞋的响声引起了暴君的注意。  
艾达像野兽一样呲着牙，枪口直直指着暴君一双冷漠的死人眼中间，“把他放下来！你这个——变态的混蛋！”  
一种沉沉的，令人不安的声音从暴君喉咙深处发了出来——艾达立刻意识到暴君在向她咆哮——它抓紧了肩膀上的人，向后退去。  
领地意识，防御姿态，甚至还有——一往情深？真的？对着里昂？  
不再在警告上浪费精力，艾达一次一次地开火，随着头上的帽子被击落，暴君发出了一声凶狠的咆哮。真是精彩，艾达之前还以为这家伙不能更丑了呢——看来她大错特错了。  
这下暴君俯视着她，带着怒火，脸也不再隐藏在帽子的阴影之下。艾达没有后退而是持续开火，甚至向前坚定地走了几步。出乎意料地，暴君反而后退了几步远离她，一只巨大的手臂挥舞着似乎在保护里昂和它自己，同时另一只紧紧护住肩上的里昂。  
艾达对此不屑一顾，好像她会蠢到伤到金发小子似的。  
她的努力终于得到回报，暴君摇摇晃晃地跪了下来，一边撑着头一边低声吼叫，同时它对里昂的控制也瞬间放松了。艾达立刻冲上前去，开始检查里昂的情况，这时她注意到里昂有了反应。  
“嗯……啊……艾…艾达？”里昂喃喃道，他的声音就比耳语大一点，里昂撑起自己的头，眼睛里都是恍惚和疲惫。不幸的是，艾达并没有给他时间缓冲一下，而是直接扯着他的背心然后把他拽出来——但这没能让他挣脱暴君非人的力量的束缚。  
“里昂，快点！快走！你得离开这！立刻马上！！”来自艾达的警告让里昂马上晃了晃脑袋然后看清了四周，他立刻本能地推开暴君的肩膀，终于认清了他们的处境。  
“什——什么？艾达？！”  
“我说快走，菜鸟！”艾达开始拉扯里昂的背心，同时里昂也在施力推自己，最后他们终于把里昂从暴君的手中解救了出来。里昂的屁股重重跌在地上，同时一边吸气一边呻吟着揉捏自己的肩膀。艾达没有表现出一点点同情，尽管她的心中充满了罪恶感。  
“里昂，我们该走了，快点。”艾达呼唤年轻人赶紧跟上，里昂才刚刚恢复意识，还在试图搞清发生了什么。  
“艾达——发生了什么？那东西是在——”里昂被艾达推过风扇系统的动作打断了，她走在里昂旁边并且还在努力往上攀爬。  
“让我们把注意力放在赶路上而不是谈话上，里昂。”她干脆利落地打断他，蹲下来帮助伤员爬上走廊，完全是看在里昂的肩膀情况看起来不太妙的份上。伴随着痛苦的呻吟，里昂借着艾达的力把自己的腿抬上了走廊，然后是身体的其他部分。  
艾达看了一眼跪在地上的暴君，它看起来恢复的速度比艾达想的快得多。  
当二人都在管道中站稳了脚跟；然后开始跑了起来，里昂仍然对现状感到困惑和疲惫，他用一只戴着半指手套的手捂着肩膀，神情紧张得要命。而艾达似乎沉浸在了自己的世界里，脑袋里的问题蜂拥而至，但是她冷酷的目光直直盯着她的前方，看起来心无旁骛。  
Chapter end notes：  
我在写这章时得到了很多乐趣，艾达是一个很微妙的角色，我由衷希望她是为正义而战的。  
至于暴君先生……获得里昂可是玩家们的终极梦想呢，你还得加把劲。  
（译者注1：弗莱迪是美国经典恐怖影视形象，出自《猛鬼街》系列，长得和这代暴君很像……）


	4. chapter4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一篇翻译作品，已经获得作者授权，未经允许不得转载演绎  
> 原文标题：What Holds A Ladder To A Wall?  
> 作者：Chasing_Serenity  
> 本章地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615408/chapters/41720336

Chapter notes：  
如果大家想订阅我或者想知道我的更新时间，问我问题或者提前预知剧情的话，这是我的汤不热：chasingafterserenity  
欢迎关注！  
Chapter4捕获  
“艾达？你还好吗？你——你要去哪？”  
“这不太对……这事太……为什么它要……？”里昂盯着艾达的后背，眉毛疑惑地皱起来，紧紧跟在她的后面赶路。在里昂看来她就像个精神病人一样在自言自语，一点儿也没注意到里昂和他说的话。  
两人从风扇系统的管道里跳出来，艾达跑到一块巨大的废铁板面前，里昂相信这块铁板一定是代替了门挡住了出口，然后艾达钻过了那条通向外面的小缝。菜鸟儿皱眉，艾达就在外面等着他，似乎还在恍惚中。里昂紧张起来，他听到了暴君的声音从他们刚跑过的那个管道传过来，就在他们后面。他花了一些时间来把那条小缝拉得更大一点，然后护住自己受伤的肩膀，蜷缩着钻了过去。  
当他们一钻过去，立刻又继续跑了起来。艾达粗暴地拉扯着里昂完好的肩膀那一边的布料。一声暴君愤怒地吼叫让他们加快了脚步——铁板发出的轧轧声顺着混凝土地面在他们身后回响。  
“它又开始行动了，艾达。那块铁板撑不了多久，你现在能不能告诉我——”  
“它本该在那时就在那里杀了你！它甚至都在那么做了——暴君又不是什么机器，它总不可能只是故障了吧？”  
里昂向艾达投去询问的目光，眯着眼摇了摇头。她到底在说什么？  
“那亚妮怎么办？我们要去——？”  
“我刚刚就快抓到她了，然后这个家伙就冒了出来！”艾达终于恶狠狠地回答了他；虽然她看着里昂的眼神犀利又充满怒火，不过更重要的是里昂看出来她似乎也感到很疑惑。  
“我曾经离我的任务目标那么近——我就要拿到样本然后终结亚妮的美梦。然后这个混蛋就往回走然后——”当她看向金发小子时突然住了嘴，像突然咬到了自己的舌头一样。他们爬到了一个破旧的电梯上，他们能利用这个往上走，里昂看着地上散落着的尸体，他觉得艾达一定是在刚才肃清了这块区域。  
“然后？”里昂也有点生气了，他盯着女人，在他们开始再次行动的时候艰难地跟了上去。他发现艾达又用沉默来回答自己的问题，这激起了他的求知欲“然后——什么——你之前都在自言自语些什么，艾达？到底发生了什么？”  
“没什么，忘了它吧。我们得继续前进。”艾达简短地回答道，跑进了之前她看见亚妮进的那间房间，她就是在那间房间里看到暴君的。“现在我们要做的事是找到亚妮，然后甩掉暴君。”  
他们到达了一扇关着的大门前，艾达掏出了电磁场探测仪开始调试线路，里昂这时已经累到没办法开口问艾达关于这是什么和她在做什么的问题了。艾达看起来也不太好，她和里昂一样，脸上脏兮兮的，头发乱得像鸡窝。   
不久之后他们听到了一声“咔哒”的轻响，艾达走向她左边的闸门然后把它推了上去，门很快开了。  
里昂惊奇地看着电磁场可视化工具，这小工具显然给他留下了很深的印象。  
他们跑进了另一个房间，这时发现这似乎是一条死路。  
玻璃破碎的声音引起了他们的注意，二人回头发现了他们身后的暴君，它刚刚用身体撞破了窗户，并且稳稳地落在了二人面前。暴君缓缓抬头，空洞的双眼立刻锁定了掏出手枪瞄准它的里昂。两人立刻跑到房间中间的一堆杂物后面，里昂躲在边缘向四周张望的以监视那个大块头的动向。  
“艾达！我们接下来要干什么！？”碎玻璃在暴君缓缓站起时从它的肩膀上滑落下来，它还没向两人走去，但是它的每一个动作已经让人感到十足的压迫感。  
“拖住它！我已经找到了！”  
艾达用她的可视化工具黑进了位于房间后方的另一个风扇，立刻进入到线路中，她在试图让这个风扇像上次她做的那样炸掉。她用可视化仪器扫描房间的每一个角落，把所有控制风扇的线路全部切断，然后试着直接控制风扇的发动机。里昂对艾达发出的指令没有异议，他开始向暴君的头上开火，暴君屡次被里昂的打得跪在地上，但是每次都很快恢复过来并且重新开始向小警察逼近。  
“我打不倒他！”  
“就快搞定了！”  
暴君突然伸手想抓住里昂，里昂赶紧向一边扑倒，堪堪地躲过了暴君的抓取。他撑起自己，打了一个滚并且重新瞄准，现在他跑到了暴君的后面。而现在艾达差不多就在那个充满威胁的生物手边，但是她没有动摇，她一边入侵线路一边走动以远离暴君。暴君把头转向一边——它的动作看起来是很不自然又僵硬——里昂的子弹刚刚一定是把他的脖子打脱臼了——但是它轻轻松松就复位了自己的脖子，然后扭过头又一次开始追击金发小伙子。  
艾达试着去忽略暴君刚刚有完美的机会攻击她，而它却选择继续跟着里昂。  
艾达吞了一口口水，在风扇被她切断最后一段控制线路时紧张地闭上双眼。风扇开始飞速旋转起来，最后风扇终于在飞速旋转下过载解体。她退后一步，用手臂在四处飞散的坚硬叶片中保护自己显然没什么用，但幸运的是她做到了。  
“里昂，这边！快点！”  
艾达没有浪费一点时间，她轻而易举地钻过了风扇的金属保护框然后跳了下去，动作像猫一样灵活。她轻轻地落到地上，蹲伏着微微喘气。她回头看着她刚刚跳下来的地方，嘴唇微张，等待着里昂。  
里昂看着艾达轻松地翻过风扇破碎的金属保护罩，他收紧握枪的手准备找机会绕过乱石堆以加入艾达的行列。暴君紧跟着他的每一步移动，这让里昂愣在原地，现在暴君就俯视着他所在的位置。里昂往左挪了一点，暴君也同时往左挪了一点，于是里昂停了下来，叹了口气。  
“你看起来很享受这种猫鼠游戏，嗯？”菜鸟儿握紧拳头，用余光偷偷瞄着风扇和杂物堆。而暴君就站在原地，用愠怒的眼神盯着里昂。  
“里昂？！”  
“我这就来，艾达！”  
里昂没有犹豫，立刻向他的左边冲了过去，他现在在风扇的对面，而暴君也做了同样的动作。里昂几乎是直直冲着暴君去的，然后他突然改变了方向，他突然扭头跑向右边然后爬上了乱石堆，攀爬动作让他受伤的肩膀更加疼痛，然后他荡着腿从石碓的另一边跳了下来。暴君从喉咙中发出一声咆哮，很明显它被激怒了，它整个身体撞向杂物堆，一瞬间石块铁块和木头四射开来，而里昂刚刚钻进风扇的金属保护罩。  
艾达松了一口气，继续静静等待着，当她看到里昂终于出现在她的头上时，往后退了几步以免影响他的落地。  
“就快到了——！”里昂的两条腿都钻了过来，准备钻过身体然后像艾达那样跳下去——但是他突然赶到被东西拽住了。里昂艰难地转过身，狠狠地瞪向他的后面，才发现是他固定在背心上的霰弹枪卡在了金属罩上阻止了他的逃脱。  
“该死——”  
里昂的肩膀突然被暴君抓住了，他扭动着试图逃脱，但是在暴君的手狠狠抓上他受伤的肩膀时还是尖叫起来。他被拽着往后退，双腿痛苦地在风扇金属罩之间踢动。  
“啊啊！”里昂感觉到自己的手枪被一只带着手套的手抢走了，他的心脏跳得太大声了，连暴君钻过金属罩的声音都没听到，然后暴君把里昂的手枪随手扔到了一边。  
“里昂！”艾达冲里昂叫道，她无助地看着里昂被从她视线中拖走，她紧紧攥着拳头；颤抖着。  
里昂别扭地拽着暴君的皮衣，他的手臂弯曲成一个不舒服的角度，试图把暴君推开。然而，暴君那只抓着里昂完好肩膀的手突然改成环绕着他的腰，于是他被拉到了暴君的身上，而暴君的手就这样带着绝对的力量圈着他。  
里昂大声喘着气，当感觉到暴君的另一只手碰到他的下颌时挣扎起来，它把里昂的脸扭向另一个方向，完全不顾里昂的感受。  
操。他太小了，对这玩意根本构不成威胁。他现在只能微微挪动自己的身体。  
里昂感觉到一股寒气打在他身上，他咬紧牙关。他因为害怕而缩着脖子，紧紧闭上双眼。这是暴君的冰冷的呼吸——这个混蛋要开始咬他了，它要把他拆吃入腹，就像它吃掉之前那些可怜的家伙一样。或者它就准备生吞它，它已经跟踪里昂够久了，现在没准都开始鄙视他了——如果它真的能有这种感情的话。如果真的这样的话，它肯定很享受吃掉他的肉和吸干里昂的骨髓的过程。里昂现在完完全全沉浸在失败的痛苦中了。  
就这样吧。  
里昂僵直着等着暴君开动，里昂深深吸了一口气憋着，等待着。然而，他没感觉到被撕咬的疼痛。  
里昂突然被吓得弹了起来，大声喘息。因为他感受到暴君的牙齿贴到了他混合着泥土和血液的颈部皮肤上——但是它们没有刺穿他。它们慢慢滑到里昂收紧的下巴上，暴君的手把里昂的头狠狠转向它，它粗暴的动作带着慢慢的胁迫味道。当然，现在里昂害怕极了，他的力量和暴君比起来根本不值一提。他现在和那只抓着他的怪物面对面了。  
他们对视时，两人之间的空气似乎都凝固了——里昂喘着气，他的呼吸带着愤怒、怨恨，还有生命的气息。而反观暴君……它就像一具尸体似的，它的身体完全静止。但是里昂的瞳孔在紧紧盯着暴君时肯定放大了，在他看到暴君向他附身时，他的眼睛瞪得更大。  
里昂感觉到两片粗糙，冰冷的嘴唇贴上了他自己的，一只被皮革包裹的手穿过他的金发，扣在自己脑袋后面，把他和暴君压得不可思议的近。  
金发小子的脑子瞬间短路了，他的皮肤变得煞白，他的胃被一只名为恐惧的手拽着往下拉。完全不知所措，里昂感觉到他的身体像被浇了一桶冰水，一瞬间连抬抬手指都做不到。  
什么？  
里昂本能地抬起双手去推暴君，他绝望地试图推开他身上的怪物，去大声呼救，但是一条冰冷的舌头入侵了他的口腔，暴君几乎把他整个吞下去。一股寒流冲刷过里昂的身体，然后一股热气扑上他的脸，暴君的嘴唇略过里昂的脸颊，它的手还是使劲抓着里昂的头和腰，甚至在把里昂提起来的时候收得更紧；它的每一个动作都带着满满的占有欲。暴君就像要吸走里昂的整个灵魂一样，这样他就会——它是在……吻他？  
里昂的胃翻腾起来，抓着暴君风衣的双手不住地发抖，他的大脑似乎终于明白了现在这具身体的处境。  
暴君刚刚他妈的吻了他。  
在暴君被突然攻击时里昂把头扭向后面，它的身体用防御姿态挡住了里昂——而里昂现在已经不在乎这个了——他的心思全部都飘到了袭击者身上，那个人除了艾达还能有谁。她重新爬了回来，用一只手吊在风扇的金属上，另一只手拿着枪。她的表情很严肃，但是她眯起的棕色眼睛里显然藏着另一个想法，她的攻击让暴君咆哮起来，它防御着艾达的子弹——但是它抓着里昂的手又收紧了一些。  
里昂想都没想就试图在艾达分散暴君注意力的时候逃脱，但是暴君的手抓着太紧了，里昂根本不可能通过自己的努力逃脱。。  
艾达恼火得咬起牙关，但是她突然瞪大了眼睛。她看到暴君把里昂抱在怀里，拒绝交出里昂，然后冲向了她。暴君用它沉重的肩膀撞击风扇已经被破坏的发动机，把发动机和保护罩甚至一部分链接着的墙体都撞脱落了，艾达开始跟着这些金属废料一起向下坠落。  
但是艾达反应很快，她在坠落时推了一把墙壁，让自己的落点远离这些重物，她的周围都是金属砸到地板发出的巨大声响。她发出了一声痛苦的呜咽，用一只手臂撑起自己的身体，扶着头。  
“艾达！”  
里昂还在和暴君的桎梏做斗争，他的嘴唇因为担心同伴的安危微微颤抖着，他感觉到暴君开始转身往反方向走，而他还不知道艾达有没有受伤。  
“不！放开我！你这个杂种！——艾达！”  
里昂踢动着双腿，推搡环绕在腰上的手，用肘部击打暴君的身体，而暴君对菜鸟的反抗视而不见并且再次把他扔上了肩膀，往另一个方向走去。里昂用拳头猛锤暴君的背，他现在满脑子都是内疚，痛苦和羞耻，他看着女人跌落的地方，看着自己离艾达越来越远，他的眼睛变得湿润起来。  
他以一种不舒服的姿势痛苦地摊在暴君的肩上；他感到全身的力气都被耗尽了，发出了一声绝望的叹息。  
艾达摇摇晃晃地站了起来，扶着墙，她的头发垂下来遮住了脸。  
“真对不起，里昂。”  
Chapter end notes:  
我已经全身心得投入到了这个写作游戏中，所以写到最后那里我还挺难过的。


	5. chapter5

Chapter Notes  
这是一个抬头：我打的标签与文章的关系越来越密切了！请注意警告标签！！  
我的汤不热：: chasingafterserenity  
Chapter5 ：实现   
雷鸣般的回响让里昂从短暂的睡眠中清醒过来——他立刻感受到了他的脑袋像炸裂一样疼。里昂呻吟了一声，他想用一只手扶着头，这时他才发现他的手根本抬不起来，因为他头还是颠倒着的，而且身体极度的疲惫。他自身的重力快把自己本来就虚弱的身体压垮了，腹部随着暴君的移动一下一下压在它坚硬的肩膀上而感觉特别难受。他的身体，不情愿的，软绵绵的随着钳制着他的那具庞大躯体移动着。  
里昂的脑子花了一点时间才构建出他之前的记忆，看来他的脑子已经和他的身体一样累，里昂还不能马上想起到底发生了什么。  
“艾达……啊……”  
里昂移动了一下身体，他终于回忆起发生了什么并且意识到了现状，然后他用自己虚弱的双手推搡着那具身躯的后背，试图把自己撑起来。他的双腿别扭地蹬上逮捕他的家伙的前胸，但是有因为自己浸湿的鞋底与对方湿润的皮衣之间几乎没有摩擦而滑下来。每次他试图爬起来，那只带着不可反抗力量的手又把他摁回肩膀上，继续禁锢着他。里昂呜咽了一声，又因为肩膀上传来的尖锐疼痛瑟缩起来。  
这让金发小子好一会才缓过来，他最终还是眨了眨眼，模糊的目光落在脏兮兮的水泥地板上。他试图让自己正常呼吸，他的呼吸短促，还随着身体在颤抖。这可真是可怕——他的肋骨可能断了，而他的胃里空空如也——虽然他现在最不想要的就是吃东西，但是这可不能阻止身体的正常生理反应——就算他现在不饿，但是被紧紧压在坚硬的物体表面也够难受了。  
老天，他感觉自己要吐了。  
一声像疯子发出来的尖锐尖叫让里昂瞬间绷紧了身体，他立刻本能地去摸腰间的枪然后试图去寻找音源——但是里昂很快发现自己没必要做这些事，他现在甚至没能力去做这件事。菜鸟儿没看到发生了什么，他试着把自己的脑袋偏向一边压下去，然后才看到一丝血迹像子弹一样划破空气，一个丧尸被粗鲁地甩到地上。里昂猜这个家伙用自己的靴子把这个到处闲逛的可怜鬼的头跺进了地板里，他在暴君跨过尸体时才发现这个丧尸的遗骸简直像一摊烂泥一样糟糕。  
里昂吞了一口口水，他现在只能用拳头紧紧抓着暴君的风衣来表现自己有多害怕。暴君——它已经——它已经抓到了他。艾达——艾达在哪？她刚刚……它……  
“不……不！艾达！”里昂突然大叫起来，求生的决心又重新回到了他的身上，他用力推着暴君的后背，愤怒的低声咆哮。里昂想把自己往前推，但是他每次都只能在暴君的束缚下移动一点点。里昂面向暴君的后背，猛击它的身体，呻吟着，但他也不觉得这样就可以脱离暴君的束缚。  
然而，尽管里昂在勇敢的抵抗，试图再次获得自由，暴君根本没想过给里昂这个机会。它粗暴地把里昂拖回自己的肩膀，像之前那样按着他，它似乎也从之前那几次失败的掠夺中吸取了经验教训。里昂感觉到自己的胆汁似乎逆流过消化道，灼烧着他的胃和喉咙，因为暴君是那样粗鲁地打断了他的动作。他的视线开始被黑色的圆点和漂浮的星星填满，颅内的高压挤压着他的眼球同时让他头疼欲裂，是他的身体似乎也在惩罚他这次失败的逃亡。  
暴君报复性地按着背上的人，这时里昂听到了丧尸们无意识地嚎叫。看来里昂之前那声尖叫吸引了他们的注意力——他没注意到暴君有多安静，至少在它听到那些丧尸的声音之前是这样；但是现在暴君的脚步变得又重又生气。他肯定是把它惹恼了。  
里昂听到了金属发出的嘎吱声，他似乎用余光看到了……监狱的铁栅栏？他们又回到了浣熊市警局？它就这么不辞艰辛地把里昂原路带回了警局的监狱？里昂满腹狐疑，但是已经没力气去思考了，他因为之前的奋力挣扎又精疲力竭了。  
里昂的问题很快就得到了解答，然而，他感到自己被暴君拉了起来，它的手依旧粗暴地抓着里昂的腰。里昂在暴君把他以坐姿放在地上时自暴自弃地摊着，把自己的后背靠上身后的砖墙。菜鸟颤抖着，他全身都不舒服，他的头歪向一边肩膀，畏缩着。他尽可能地离暴君远一点——虽然他的动作又慢又轻——还一边穿着粗气。他用一边手臂抱在胸前，摆出防御姿势；另一只手警惕地举在身前。里昂拼尽全力也只能用一只手臂保护自己，另一只手臂伸展着，微微弯曲。  
大大的蓝眼睛带着挑衅和愤怒看着暴君——但是更多地是——疑惑。他还没有放弃，他毫不畏惧地扫视了周围的环境。  
一间牢房。所以他猜对了，他们又回到了警察局——离艾达很远了。这个现实使里昂感到喉咙哽咽，潮湿的双眼突然迅速锁定了暴君想再次抓住他的动作。  
金发小子又挪远了一点，暴君在突然撤回伸出的手时不屑地哼了一声，它的嗓子里传来一种振动，而门外的丧尸也朝这里走了过来，它们的嘶吼声越来越近。暴君不情愿地远离了里昂，它用自己石头般的灰白眼睛深深地看了里昂一眼，它退后了几步，很快离开了牢房。小警察惊讶地听到暴君把牢房的房门关上的声音，看着暴君走到对面那间牢房前。  
暴君把其中一根栅栏连根拔起，就像这只是一根牙签一样，这导致了栅栏的其他部分发出金属的呻吟，然后轰然倒地，甚至连暴君在靠近里昂的时候都因为声响顿了一下。那声巨响让里昂呜咽起来；他用手紧张地抱住自己的头。该死——他的头更疼了。  
丧尸们饥饿的尖叫越来越大声。  
暴君把那根铁棒卷了几圈。里昂咬着牙，脱力的看着这个囚禁他的家伙把他完完全全地困在牢房里。  
他想短时间内离开这里显然是不可能的了。  
里昂在牢房一角蜷缩起来，忽略了身上的疼痛，里昂感觉到他的眼皮在控制不住地下垂，他感到了铺天盖地的疲惫。他在昏睡过去的最后一刻看到暴君向远离自己所在的牢房的方向走去，想必是这就是那些正在靠近的丧尸的方向。  
他听到了吵杂的骨头破碎声，皮肤撕裂还有躯体撞击在金属和黏黏腻腻地从墙上滑下来的声音，但是现在这些都不能阻止里昂入睡了  
冷，不对——快要冻僵了。过分寒冷的温度让里昂从无意识的梦乡中醒来，但是他没有立刻睁开眼睛，他的呼吸再发抖，嘴唇很干而且身体麻木。里昂本能地换了个姿势，感觉到一个冰冷的物体游走过皮肤时皱起了眉头。  
他瞬间定住了。  
他发现自从他被暴君抓住后就一直困扰他的头痛终于肯放过了他。感谢上帝。  
这家伙允许没有立刻弄醒里昂——它没准也知道里昂太累了——因此它改用这种较为温和的方式唤醒里昂。它的动作令人震惊的温柔，什么东西轻轻地在他的脸颊上抚摸着。  
里昂的呼吸在那个触感滑落到脖子上时急促起来，那东西就在他搏动的颈动脉上；要知道这个城市除了他已经没几个活人了。心脏开始剧烈跳动，一声低沉的——让人联想起一些恐怖的回忆——从喉咙中滚动而出的声音像针一样直直刺进里昂的脊髓，这绝对不是人的声音。而且这声音带着一股显而易见的愉悦，几乎是满意地赞叹声。  
一瞬间，之前的记忆像火车进站似的涌入里昂的脑海中  
艾达——跑，离开，快点。丧尸，舔食者——暴君。试图逃脱，被抓，挣扎。疲惫——一直都那么累——该死地脆弱。克莱尔在哪？  
暴君抓着他，拉近他们之间的距离，那冰冷的呼吸和舌头——不带喘气地吻着他。它吻了他。  
里昂充血的双眼瞬间瞪大，剧烈地喘气，他的身体瞬间弹了起来。他在不停发抖，汗水从他的脊背上流淌下来——明明这里他妈的这么冷。里昂惊惧的目光落到了他现在最不想看到的东西上，他颤抖的嘴唇抿在一起，冰蓝色的瞳孔看进另一双空洞的眼睛，它的脑袋往里昂的脖子上靠去。虽然里昂还在刚刚睡醒的混沌中，但是这家伙并没有给他更多的时间来研究自己的处境。  
这什么时候才是个头？这种场景难道不应该出现在混乱又残酷的噩梦里吗？为什么落到他的头上？  
菜鸟还呆在被暴君丢进的那个牢房里，他刚刚还难堪地被暴君独自留在牢房里休息，靠着这堵坚硬的砖墙——假如他昏昏欲睡的大脑没记错的话。  
但是现在呢？现在他又和暴君面对面了。  
小警察吓了一跳，注意到被枕在身下的东西不是地板而是暴君的大腿——他正躺在暴君的大腿上。暴君——像抱着婴儿一样摇晃着他。  
暴君就坐在里昂刚刚躺的那块地方，用手臂环抱里昂，一只手放在他的膝盖下面。  
里昂在发抖，他的身体动不了了，之前那种令人作呕的感觉又回来了，这次还变本加厉。  
暴君把里昂按在自己的胸口上，它巨大的体型为里昂整个躺在上面提供了条件，它的一只手臂撑着里昂的后背让他坐起来，那只手紧紧握着里昂的脖子似乎是要把他掐死；说老实话，年轻人觉得它已经在这么做了。它抓得那么紧，只要再用力一点里昂的脖子就要咔嚓一声断掉。  
然而，另一只手在……  
里昂紧绷身体，当他意识到那只手在干什么时他的心脏几乎要停跳了。暴君的另一只手——它已经摘下了手套——正慢慢抚摸着他的脖子。手指抚过皮肤，在他的颈静脉上方揉捏着，它的手好冰；与里昂肯尼迪温热的身体形成鲜明对比。仿佛是在被一块活体冰块爱抚一样，那只手顺着脖子滑落到里昂制服的棉质衣领里，拨开脏兮兮的，破烂不堪的衣料，让里昂肩上的伤口暴露在暴君充满渴望的触碰和目光下，慢慢地让年轻人露出没被触碰过的皮肤。   
里昂生气地抬头盯着这个怪物，一只手推搡暴君的胸口，另一只抓着那只在他身体上胡来的大手，他真的很用力地在制止那只手，导致暴君都停了下来。  
“停……停下，求你。”里昂小声说，他觉得现在求饶才是上策。他试探性地看向暴君的眼睛，他期望能在这个怪物的眼睛里找到哪怕一丝人性的光，毕竟它现在是这么仁慈地对待他。里昂再一次试图推动暴君的胸口，一边推一边再次祈求它，但是在暴君再一次看向他的眼睛的同时用力地捏住了里昂的下颌，和原来一样没有感情起伏。  
里昂没想到的是，暴君罕见地向他又发出了一声低沉的咆哮，那只握着里昂脖颈的手挪到了他的金发上，里昂被大力拉扯着头发被迫向上看去，他的手仍然放在暴君的手腕上，但是已经放弃了抵抗。他的背挺成弓形试图减轻被拉扯头发的痛苦。  
里昂在发抖，他控制不住自己的血液向面部涌去，暴君的手在轻柔地把他的衣服拨到一边，它的大手拂过里昂的躯干，最后停在臀部，开始揉捏里昂的屁股——里昂觉得他的动作带着慢慢的占有欲。它低下自己的头，仿佛是冰块做的鼻子摩挲里昂的脸颊，里昂听到了一声低沉的咕噜声从暴君嗓子里滚落出来，它鼻子移到了里昂的下颌，吸取着年轻人的气息，然后把脸埋到里昂的脖颈里。  
厌烦的声音从里昂的嘴唇里流出，他不耐烦地扭过头，为暴君拿鼻子在他脸上戳来戳去感到羞耻，虽然他觉得暴君的动作其实在某种程度上可以称为深情，前提在是这气氛没有那么令人毛骨悚然的情况下。它把里昂的气息吸到肺里，就像菜鸟是它现在唯一能找到的生命之源似的，享受着里昂发出的每一丝气味。里昂把眼睛睁开又闭上，试图理解这个家伙到底有什么毛病，但是他的脑子在身体受伤的同时似乎也被撞坏了。  
里昂把注意里转向暴君带有感情色彩的目光，它看着里昂时的眼神简直让里昂以为自己是暴君赢来的什么战利品似的，它束缚住着里昂时坚定到不行，而且它几乎是用那双苍白的眼睛就把里昂吃干抹净了。暴君的眼睛——虽然还是死气沉沉的——但是很明显这会儿包含着强烈的情感；洋洋自得，以及明显的愉悦——它终于让里昂成为了自己的所有物。.  
小警察的皮肤在暴君靠近和他亲密接触时变成了红色，紧紧闭上眼睛，同时得到了一个他很不期待的结论。  
他终于明白这个怪物要对他做什么了。  
暴君在R.P.D里就在跟踪里昂，跟着他到每一个能去的角落，无情地搜寻关于里昂的一切踪迹，然后试着抓住他，在一瞬间杀死每个碰过里昂的生物——用你能想到最残忍的方式。一直以来，在这个地狱般的夜晚里，这个东西都在寻找他、抓他，就是因为它想要他。就像渴求一个心爱的人的注意一样，想要他，或者说，占有他。  
而现在，暴君终于他妈的抓到他了。  
它把里昂带离艾达身边，让他远离逃离这个城市的希望，让他不能完成他的任务去：找到并且帮助克莱尔——它把里昂身边的一切夺走，然后囚禁他，碰他，吻他。  
它在这场猫鼠游戏中获胜了，里昂毫无疑问的落败，他不知道怎么样或者为什么暴君决定硬是要在里昂的任务里掺一脚，然后把里昂当成它应得的赔偿一样带走，就像里昂是什么它能合法拥有的物品似的。  
里昂为他绝望的命运发出了一声的叹息，但是被颈边的寒意打断了，湿润的嘴吻上了他的颈侧。他闭上眼睛，投降，努力去忽略这玩意毫无章法又粗鲁地在他身上吸出痕迹的刺激感觉。牙齿碰到了他的皮肤，真的很吓人——但是并没有咬下去。  
颤抖着，里昂一声呜咽代表他彻底在这场战斗中彻底失败了，暴君的鼻子发出了一声动物似的，很愉悦的哼声，同时还在加大了吮吸的力度；粗糙的、冷冰冰的舌头舔过鲜嫩的肌肤。暴君用舌头擦拭着里昂战战兢兢的身体，把里昂的恐惧和放弃吞食下肚——里昂身上的枷锁一点也没动摇。  
伴随着唾液从皮肤上分离发出的色情的声音，里昂无精打采的摊在暴君身上。暴君像是把灵魂也一起从金发小子身上吸走了，里昂的手布满了青筋，现在无精打采的垂了下来。他粗重地呼吸着，目光呆滞，眼睛红肿。伴着自己疲惫的喘气声把头埋在暴君的胸口，不是顺从，而是纯粹的疲劳。  
暴君抓起里昂的防弹背心，小警察再次被拉起身体，现在他不得不看向囚禁他的怪兽。他的身体伴随着每一次呼吸抽痛，一只眼睛堪堪的睁开一条缝，另一只仍然黏在一起，看着暴君把嘴唇凑到里昂的耳边，咬牙切齿得咆哮着，带着威胁地味道，冰冷的呼吸吓得里昂直打颤。  
“我的。”


End file.
